Estación de Combate Orbital EM-1
*Sistemas de Flotas Sienar |diseñador= *Geonosianos[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *Galen Walton ErsoRogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars |linea= |modelo=Estación de Combate orbital DS-1 Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide |clase= |coste= Más de 1 mil millones de créditos galácticosStar Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber |modificado= |sistemasmod= |largo= |envergadura= 160 kilómetros |altura= |masa= |aceleracion= |mglt= |velatmos= |maniobrabilidad= |motor= Equipado''Tarkin'' |hipermotor= Equipado |alcance= |sishiperimpulsor= |potenciasalida= |energía= |escudo= |casco= |sensor= |blanco= |navegacion= |avionica= |com= |contramedidas= |armamento= *1 Superláser Mk I *Emplazamientos de rayos tractoresUniverso Star Wars *15000 baterías turboláser *2.500 cañones láser Superbláster 920 *2.500 cañones de iones |complementos=Cazas estelares de superioridad espacial TIE/ln |muelle= |escape= |tripulación=*Armada Imperial y Ejército (342 953) *Soldados de asalto 1.000.000 *Personal de casi 2 millones''Estrellas Perdidas'' |tripulacionmin= |pasajeros= |capacidad= |sistemacarga= |consumibles= |vida= |comuniaciones=Equipado |otros= |region= |sistema= |planeta= |orbita= |disponibilidad= |rol= Estación de combate destructor de planetas[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] |era= |afiliacion= *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Imperio Galáctico |construida= Durante las Guerras Clon[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] |primeravista= |destruida= Durante la Batalla de Yavin |retirada= |ultimavista= |batallas= *Destrucción de Ciudad Jedha *Batalla de Scarif *El Desastre *Rescate de la Princesa Leia *Batalla de Yavin |dueño= Imperio Galáctico |tripulantes= |capitan= *Director Orson Callan Krennic *Gran Moff Tarkin |registro= |alias= *Plataforma EM-1 *Base Centinela *Arma definitiva |población= |interes= |servicios= |sectores= |modulos= }} La Estrella de la Muerte (plataforma EM-1), también conocida como la Estrella de la Muerte I, Primera Estrella de la Muerte, y simplemente en su etapa de planificación como el Arma Definitiva, fue una estación de combate espacial móvil tamaño lunar construida por el Imperio Galáctico. Diseñado para disparar un superláser que destruía planetas a través de enormes cristales kyber, fue el proyecto favorito tanto del Emperador, Vader, como de su eventual comandante Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin para exponer la filosofía militar de la llamada Doctrina Tarkin. Uno de los primeros planos para esta super estación de combate, datan de milenios atrás por unos antiguos Sith. Miles de años más tarde, antes del estallido a las Guerras Clon, los Geonosianos aliados con el Conde Dooku y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, diseñaron esta super arma en secreto. Después de la destrucción de los Separatistas, la construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte fue apropiada por el Imperio Galáctico. Fue construida en la órbita de Geonosis por esclavos e ingenieros Imperiales, y apoyado por una compleja red logística de bases. La estación, que tomó muchos años de construcción, fue movida eventualmente de Geonosis a Scarif, ya en sus etapas finales. Galen Erso fue uno de los principales influyentes para la construcción y destrucción de la estación espacial, ya que el pondría voluntariamente una falla en la parte inferior de la base para que esta pueda ser destruida. Cuando la Alianza para Restaurar la República se enteró de su existencia, agentes como Jyn Erso fueron enviados en una misión secreta para robar los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, ya que sabían que era esencial para su destrucción. Estos planos fueron finalmente transmitidos a la princesa Leia Organa de Alderaan a bordo del ''Tantive IV'', pero no antes de su posterior captura y demostración de las capacidades de su super estación espacial de combate, destruyendo en su totalidad el planeta de la princesa. Luego de un atrevido rescate, Organa pudo llevar los planos hacia la base Rebelde en Yavin 4. Gracias a esto, la Alianza mandó varios cazas estelares para ponerle fin a la Estrella de la Muerte. Finalmente la estación fue destruida gracias a un disparo efectuado por el piloto Rebelde Luke Skywalker, con ayuda de la Fuerza. La destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte debilitó grandemente a las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales, provocando que estos crearan su segunda Estrella de la Muerte, en señal de desafío y terror, aunque esta también seria destruida por la alianza. Décadas de años más tarde, el estado sucesor del Imperio, la Primera Orden, construyó la Base Starkiller, una superarma de destrucción de planetas mucho más grande y poderosa. Fue considerada como la evolución de la Estrella de la Muerte, del Antiguo Imperio. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Tarkin'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part II'' * *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *"The Misadventures of Triple-Zero and Beetee" *''Star Wars: Han Solo, Part II'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Twilight'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *''Antes del Despertar'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' * *''Rogue One: Recon A Star Wars 360 Experience'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' * : images #3, 4, 5 * * * * *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Death Star Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' * * * * * * * * * * : images #5, 10, 13, 14 * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Estrellas de la Muerte Categoría:Lugares de la Estación de Combate Orbital EM-1 Categoría:Proyectos y operaciones de la República Galáctica Categoría:Proyectos y operaciones Imperiales Categoría:Proyectos y operaciones Separatistas